An Attack
by myBlueprints
Summary: Abbie is furious with Moloch for almost killing Ichabod.


It's Moloch himself who almost kills Crane, almost, because he's not dead yet. He's not going to die, Abbie thinks frantically as she half carries, half drags his body close to where her car is parked. Momentarily, she's warded Moloch off, but she knows it won't be long before he comes looking for her to finish her off.

She's cursing as much as she's walking fast, she's had it with demons; they've destroyed her life, tried to kill her countless times, but this is the last straw! Moloch's attempt at killing Crane sets her off in all kinds of crazy. She's never felt so ready to attack anything in her life before. He's going to pay for it, the shameless demon. She's going to show him the way back to hell, because apparently he's forgotten the path to go home. All she has to do now is get Crane to safety.

It's not easy, despite her determination, she's tired and he's bleeding profusely from his chest. He's survived death before, Abbie tells herself, he's going to survive this. Even if his eyes aren't open and he's been bleeding for longer than ten minutes.

'Abbie!' her sister comes rushing to meet her. Stay behind Jenny, she'd told her sister before they'd gone deep into the woods to look for Moloch, if we don't make it out after some hours, you go back to the station and come back here with an army. With her sister, they can carry Ichabod the rest of the way to the car.

'What happened? Standing here doing nothing is killing me.'

'You won't be doing nothing anymore Jenny,' Abbie says quietly. They reach the car and stretch him out across the backseat. Abbie closes the door on her side, walks around the car to Jenny's side then grips her sister's forearm.

'Jenny,' she says through gritted teeth, 'take him to a hospital. Make sure he doesn't die. I don't care if you have kill the entire hospital staff for a blood transfusion, JUST. MAKE. SURE. HE. DOESN'T. DIE!' Jenny sees the look on her sister's face and can't resist pulling her into a tight hug. Abbie doesn't respond, she stands stiff in the embrace as if it's the last thing she needs.

'I'll take care of him, I promise,' Jenny whispers urgently before she lets go. Abbie produces a small nod; her eyes glassy, on her face a sudden stoic expression.

'He cannot die Jenny,' she says one last time, already reaching for her gun on her side. Jenny assures her with a nod that he won't, to which Abbie pulls her out of the way so she can have a moment with an unconscious Crane. His face is the wrong way around, making it look like she is standing while he is hanging upside down.

'Crane,' she frames his face with her small hands. She knows he can't hear her, but that doesn't stop her from telling him that he'd be okay.

'You'll be fine, we'll get through this okay?' her thumb caresses his cheek. And then, she brings her lips close to his.

'I love you,' she breathes on his lips, denying herself the act of placing a small kiss on his lips. And then she's opening the boot of her car for the duffel bag of weapon she's long ago taken to carrying in her car.

She's going to do it alone, Abbie realises on her way back to where she last saw Moloch. She always thought when it came to finishing Moloch off, she'd be alongside Crane. Now he's on his way to a hospital and has left her alone. But no, her feet stomp on the ground in hard steps, she's not alone; she's got her fury, fury at Crane for almost dying, fury at herself for not going with him to the hospital, fury at Moloch for almost killing Crane; she's got enough repressed fury to fight Moloch without weapons.

She doesn't find him immediately, the only thing she can do is call out his name at the top of her lungs. She's had enough, the war has been going on for far too long, it ends today. With her and Moloch, one of them is going to die, and that someone isn't going to be her, she's lost far too much to lose her life as well.

Moloch announces his presence by saying something in Greek, she hates it when he does that. She can't understand the language, and Moloch showing off when he very well speaks English isn't what she wants right now. She wants him bringing his best to the table, because he'll need it.

'Shut up Moloch, I didn't come here for a chat,' she draws out an enchanted wooden crossbow that she got somewhere some other time in the past. Instantly, she places an arrow in the crossbow, draws it back and fires it directly between his eyes. He staggers back in confusion, caught off guard by the quickness of her action. And then it begins. He hauls at her balls of forces or fire or ice, it doesn't matter, because she successfully ducks them. The fight is bad, she doesn't get him nearly as much as he gets her, but she's determined. All out of ammunition, she uses any and everything she can lay her hands on against him, all of which only anger Moloch. She's small, out of weapons, and still he can't defeat her, he must be seething for it, Abbie thinks. She doesn't give up, in all her exhaustion, she doesn't give up, because she's fighting for the world, she's fighting for Crane, and her sister and all the people she knows, she can't give up. He pulls her up by the feet, setting her upside down in the air. Abbie struggles to break free from his grasp, and she does, thankfully. She also kicks him off his feet to buy her time to find a big enough thing to drive through his head. The best she manages is a broken branch, it's useful nonetheless. He bests her after she has delivered several blows to his head, pinning her under him without chance of escape.

'You will not kill me,' she tells the demon, looking into his lifeless eyes. She believes it, despite her clear defeat, she believes he won't kill her.

'I will end this now,' Moloch pronounces in English as he raises his hand to create a magical orb of a greenish blue colour. She won't be so cowardly as to close her eyes, she will look him in the eyes. The magical orb never reaches her, because out of nowhere, something comes charging at Moloch, knocking him away from atop her. She gathers herself up quickly, to find none other than Kindred, their Kindred fighting Moloch off. Abbie lets him handle it while she composes herself, she needs a plan, a good plan to attack Moloch with. Kindred, it turns out, is equally matched against Moloch, his fighting skills are once again proven to be excellent. The last time she saw Kindred was two years ago; she honestly believed he was gone for good.

The two fight it out until Kindred retrieves his fallen axe from the ground, he swings it in Moloch's direction, Moloch ducks out of the way. It's intense, Moloch grabs Kindred, Kindred shoves a hand down his throat, which amazingly makes its way out through Molochs chest. Blood, dust, ash, grime, spurt out from the demon's chest, he falls to his knees with Kindred. His mighty horns charge into Kindred's neck, tearing his head clean off. Both of them slump without life to the ground, their bodies turning into liquidy glass, then they both disappear into air. Kindred's head is the only proof that they were there seconds ago. Abbie still can't believe what has happened, it happened too fast for her to catch what really went on. All she knew was that Kindred knew how to destroy Moloch, and Moloch destroyed him in turn. She's not too sure that's the last of Moloch, but she knows he's gone. And so is Kindred, she sinks to her knees and cries.

Two hitchhikes later, she's limping into the hospital. She's a mess, dirty and tired, the nurses eye her with curiosity. She asks them where Crane is. He just came from surgery, you're not allowed to see him Miss, one of the nurses tell her.

'Where is he?' she asks again. Nothing will keep her from seeing him, if she has to pull out her badge, she will. The nurse gives in, telling her where to find him.

She's done everything, she's cried, she's thought, she's fought Moloch, and now all she wants to do is lie in his hospital bed with him, to fall asleep with him next to her. She removes her shoes, climbs onto the small bed and tucks herself into his side under the thin sheet. One of her arms, she lays over his middle and immediately falls asleep.

She wakes up to feeling of being watched. He's awake, she sees when she lifts her head in his direction.

'Hi,' she closes her eyes again, shifting closer into him. He's awake, and she's awake, life is perfect.

'Hallo,' he replies back, Abbie can hear the smile in his voice. She also begins to feel that his arm is around her.

'Kindred is gone,' she tells him, 'He's really gone this time.'

'You'll tell me all about it,' Crane says, 'but not now.'

Her eyes open to look into his, it's easy because he's looking down at her smiling, 'I love you,' she says. With him looking at her so lovingly, it's all she can think to say. He must know that she does, but she's never said it to him, and they've never been more than partners.

'I love you too Abigail.' He dips his head and starts kissing her gently. It's the first time he's kissing her, it's also the first time he confesses his feelings for her. Everything in new for them in the hospital bed.

'Excuse me!' a voice interrupts their first kiss. Lazily, they pull away from each other. Abbie gathers herself up to see who spoke. It's the same nurse from when she arrived in the hospital.

'You're not allowed to be in here,' she says in what should sound like an authoritative voice, 'I didn't want to wake you before, but now that you are, you have to leave and come back when it's visiting hours.' Both Abbie and Crane stare at her as if she's speaking an unearthly dialect. Crane turns to Abbie, 'Which reminds me, will you marry me Abigail? I've long wanted-' the rest of his words are cut off by her hands pulling his face towards hers and her lips closing over his. She has no interest whatsoever in listening to the nurse telling her she couldn't be with the man she loves, all that interests her is that finally, she can have Crane the way she's secretly been wanting to for three years.


End file.
